Here Without You
by Shayken Destiny
Summary: Domon Kasshu's life has always been filled with tragedy. What will one more do? You'll have to read to find out! Songfic to "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down.


            This is my first song fic, but I think it turned out okay.  I was depressed when I wrote this, so that's why it turned out this way.  The song is called "Here Without You" (hence the title) by 3 Doors Down.  Please don't flame me; but I'd like some good, honest reviews.  I really want to know what people think of it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam or the song "Here Without You."

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

**Here Without You**

_A hundred days had made me older, _

_since__ the last time that I saw your pretty face._

Domon Kasshu sat by the window of his dingy apartment, slumped in a grimy chair in front of an old desk.  He stared out with unseeing eyes, eyes that had lost the light of life.  They darted from side to side, as though seeking escape, searching for something they could never find.  Finally, they came to rest on torpidly on the empty street below.

_A thousand lights had made me colder, _

_and__ I don't think I can look at this the same._

It was hard to believe that less than a month ago, he had been happy.  True, it had been hard coping with the deaths of his mother, brother, and master.  However, not long after his final battle with the Dark Gundam, his father had died.  But he hadn't had to face it alone; Rain had been there to help him through it.

_But all the miles had separate;_

She'd always been there for me, he thought to himself.  No matter what situation my temper had landed me in.

_they__ disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face._

But now . . .he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a yellow headband.  Domon clenched his right fist around it, his crest glowing brightly on the back of his hand.

King of Hearts, hah! he thought bitterly.  What good am I if I can't even save the ones I love?

Closing his eyes, he leaned back in his chair, putting his boots up on the desk and crossing his arms.  He remembered that day all too well, though it had happened a month ago.  

********Flashback********

Domon walked down the street, in a hurry to get home.  Rain was coming over that night to make dinner.  They'd been engaged for six months now, and were getting married in another three.  At last they were going to have a life together.  Suddenly, a loud screech a block ahead interrupted his thoughts.  Turning the corner, he beheld a horrible sight.

A battered-looking car sat halfway on the curb, having swerved off the road.  As he approached the scene, he sensed that something was not quite right.  He moved nearer to where a police man and the car's driver were talking in order to eavesdrop.

"She stepped out right in front of me, officer!" said the driver.  "She was carrying so many bags of groceries, she never even saw me!  I tried to move out of the way, but I couldn't avoid her!"

Domon looked toward the car.  Only the victim's arm was visible; the rest was hidden from view behind the car.  Domon's blood ran cold as he saw a familiar pink sleeve protruding out near the back tire.

No, screamed his brain as he dashed around the car, icy fear clutching his heart.  No, no, no!

Rain lay haphazardly on the pavement, bags of groceries scattered around her motionless body.  Sinking to his knees beside her, Domon gently touched her cheek.  It was already growing cold.

He shook her lifeless body slightly, then harder, desperately trying to wake her, to make her come back, but the tears in his eyes showed that he already knew the inevitable outcome.  

"Rain!  Rain, please wake up!  Don't go, Rain!  Don't leave me too!" he cried.

Sobbing, Domon gathered her in his arms, holding her bloody body close.  He heard the police and paramedics gathering, but he didn't care.  Burying his face in her hair, he held her tight as he shuddered with stifled sobs.

The paramedics came over, telling him to let go, trying to take Rain away.  Domon held on as long as he could, oblivious to everything going on around him.  As they took the last person he cared about away from him, Domon ran his fingers through her matted hair, trying to keep contact with her as long as possible.  Finally, they wrenched Rain away, but her yellow headband came off in Domon's hand.  Then the police and paramedics left, leaving Domon alone on the sidewalk, clutching a bloody headband to his heart.

********End Flashback********

_I'm here without you, baby,_

_but__ you're still on my lonely mind.  _

_I think about you baby,_

_and__ I dream about you all the time.  _

_I'm here without you, baby,_

_but__ you're still with me in my dreams.    
  
_

_And tonight, it's only you and me_.

Opening his eyes, Domon looked down at the stained headband in his hand.  Getting up from his chair, he put on his long, red cloak and went out.  He tried to ignore the happy people passing him on the street, but it was impossible.

_The miles just keep rolling, _

_as__ the people leave their way to say hello._

A family of four walked by, the children playing with each other, the parents smiling at their antics.  

Just another reminder of what could have been, thought Domon as he turned away.

Walking, on, he saw a couple on the opposite side of the street, not unlike him and Rain.  The man had his arm around the woman, who was walking as close as possible to the man.  Domon averted his eyes as his hands shook in anger.  None of these people had a clue that Rain was gone from the earth, that she had even existed in the first place.

Why did they get paradise while his life a living hell?  He had done nothing wrong, but he had faced more tragedy in a few years than most people had in a lifetime.  Why did everyone he cared about have to die?  It wasn't fair.

_I hear this life is overrated,_

_but__ I hope that it gets better as we go._

Try as he might, Domon could not block out the pain.  He walked onto the bridge, a massive stone structure left over from an earlier time.  Leaning on a rail, he drew his cloak closer about himself.  He and Rain had come here often; it was on one such occasion that he had proposed.  But it didn't matter now.

_I'm here without you, baby,_

_but__ you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you, baby,_

_and__ I dream about you all the time._

He'd had the dreams again, more vividly than before.  They were always about the same thing: Rain.  In one, Rain was standing at the far end of the field.  He would run towards her, but no matter how long he ran, he would never get any closer.  Another consisted of a room of mirrors, with a reflection of Rain in each one.  It was very frustrating, for he could never find the real Rain.  Every time he thought he had found her, he was always met with the cold surface of a mirror.  However, he hated the last dream most of all.

_I'm here without you, baby, _

_but__ you're still with me in my dreams._

Domon would find himself completely surrounded by whiteness.  Suddenly, he would look up to find Rain falling slowly, her arms outstretched.  She would smile at him, that look she gave him when she told him she loved him, and call his name.  He'd feel his heart overflow with hope and love as he realized that her death had been just a bad dream.  He would reach out for her, waiting for her to fall into his arms so that he could hold her once again.  

_And tonight, girl, it's only you and me._

So close . . . so close . . . their hands no more than an inch apart, when Rain would vanish, turning into dust that fell around Domon's feet.  Domon would wrap his empty arms around himself and cry, feeling his world crumble as it had so many times before.  It was like losing Rain all over again.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go, _

_it__ gets hard, but it won't take away my love._

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done, _

_it__ gets hard, but it won't take away my love._

Domon scowled.  That dream never failed to raise his hopes, only to crush them within moments.  Just this morning, he'd woken up in a cold sweat, shaking with grief and pain, knowing only the cruel reality that Rain was gone.  

What's wrong with me? he'd wondered.  I used to be so strong . . . like most ignorant youths, I thought I was invincible . . . but a man can only take so much.  And that's all any of us really are . . .

Shaking his head to clear it from his morbid thoughts, he looked down into the glassy water.  His mouth dropped open as the gentle waves created a familiar face.

_I'm here without you, baby,_

_but__ you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you, baby,_

_and__ I dream about you all the time._

"Rain . . ." he murmured as the rest of her came into focus.  She seemed to be winking at him.

_I'm here without you, baby, _

_but__ you're still with me in my dreams._

_  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me._

In that instant, Domon made up his mind.  He straightened and stepped onto the rail.  Pausing only to take a deep breath, he dove off the bridge.

_I'm here without you, baby,_

"I'm coming, Rain," he whispered, his scarlet cloak fluttering behind him like the tail of a falling star.

_but__ you're still on my lonely mind._

Domon smiled through the tears streaming down his face as the dark water came rushing up to meet him.  

_I think about you, baby,_

He hit the surface with hardly a splash; only a few ripples belayed what had just taken place.

_and__ I dream about you all the time._

In one gloved hand, he held a yellow headband, crusted black with dried blood, refusing to let it go while he sank beneath the waves. 

_I'm here without you, baby,_

The King of Hearts closed his eyes, his dark hair falling over them.  His cloak and the long ends of his headband waved gently in the water as he yielded to the depths.  

_but__ you're still with me in my dreams._

A single word escaped in a stream of bubbles as Domon Kasshu drew his last breath. 

_But tonight, girl, it's only you and me._

Rain . . .                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

 *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

            So, what did you think?  If you liked it, please review and tell me so.  If you didn't, I'd appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you didn't like about it so I know how to fix it and won't make the same mistake in the future.  Please try to be kind, but if it's really that bad, I'd like the honest opinion.


End file.
